Perfect Life
by Mrs.Pattinson1991
Summary: My xmas oneshot for my Beta Derekever! Sam uley and Bella Swan! All Human!


**_My oneshot for my other Beta Derekever! Thanks a lot for all of your help and thanks to FrogQueenLaurel for betaing this for me!_**

My life couldn't have been any better really. I had the perfect life with the perfect man. I met Sam Uley on one of my regular trips home to visit my father. Jacob was my best friend so I went to visit him one day in La Push.

_Jake had been working on getting a Mechanic shop up and running for a couple of years. I knew he needed somebody to handle the books, so I had a proposal for him. I arrived at Blacks Auto Mechanics I figured Jake could take a break since it was lunch time. I opened the door and looked around. I couldn't see much around all the cars so I yelled out for him._

_"Shit," I heard as a bang echoed through the garage. A minute later someone stood up from around a car._

_"Can I help you?" he asked._

_"I am looking for Jake," I said._

_"He's out for lunch. Look, we are pretty swamped lately maybe you could get your car fixed somewhere else?" he stated._

_"I'm not looking to get my car fixed actually. Jake is an old friend so I wanted to visit," I stated._

_"Oh, you can sit and wait, he shouldn't be too much longer," he said._

_"Ok," I said before sitting down on a stool. He bent back over a small car which made his back muscles strain with his tall form. He was Quiluette, I knew that for a fact since the resemblance to Jake was extreme. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just cutoff jeans. He was extremely good looking, so I couldn't help but stare._

_"BELLA!" Jake yelled running up to me and taking me into his arms._

_"Hey Jake," I said._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked._

_"Well, dad said you were putting this thing together so I decided to come and look," I answered._

_"Is that all?" he questioned._

_"Well, he also told me you were having some trouble keeping your books in order so I figured since I have a degree in business management, I would move home to help," I stated._

_"Seriously Bella, your the best," he said hugging me again._

Ever since that day Sam and I became inseparable. Almost immediately becoming best friends, until the one day a pair of mini shorts and a tank top caused us to cross the friend line.

_I couldn't believe how unusually hot Forks and La Push were this time of year, normally its raining. We were having a two week and counting heat wave. As a girl raised in Arizona, I was completely in love with it. I loved these hot days because Sam would come to work all sweaty, normally in a wife beater which he would lose not 20 minutes into the day. I would oogle his amazing chest, arms, legs and everything else amazing about him. I knew he had the hots for me because I would often find him staring at me too. I knew he was single so I didn't feel bad about it,_

_either. The only thing I felt bad about was the fact that we are friends, so I continued to dress professionally. I would wear a nice shirt with a subtle V neck which I would tuck into my pencil skirt which I bought one size too small. I had a great ass and I needed to show it off. But today was going to be the hottest of them all, so I was going to wear a black tank top and jean daisy duke shorts. Jacob had told me I didn't have to dress so nice, I mean it is a garage. So, I walked into work that day and decided to put on a little show. I stopped right beside Sam to see what he was doing, I almost laughed when his jaw dropped._

_"Whatcha doing buddy?" I asked._

_"Working," he said after clearing his throat._

_"Whats this?" I asked leaning over the car pointing to the thing farthest away from me. I heard Sam groan and walk away._

_"Where are you going?" I questioned as he went into the office. I decided to follow him and as soon as I walked in the door Sam's lips were on mine. He took dominance over me in this kiss like he was controlling it. I jumped into his arms wrapping ymy legs around him and his hand went straight to my ass squeezing it. I started moving my hips against him hearing him moan before he started kissing my neck. We slammed against the wall, both of our shirts hit the floor. I reached behind me and undid my bra causing his hands to start there work on my breasts. Once we were both wearing nothing he dropped me onto the desk and pulled me to the edge. He entered me in one swift motion causing me to yell his name. The sex with Sam was amazing I knew this was something I didn't want to let go of._

It's been one year since that day and everything was perfect, the garage was doing amazing, Sam and I have been going strong since that day.

"Earth to Bella, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah baby, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"You seem so out of it lately," he stated.

"Sam, I have to tell you something," I said.

"Wait, I have something to ask you first," he said. He pushed aside the picnic basket we had while we overlooked the sunrise. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant" I said at the same time. With just huge smiles passing between us we knew we were getting married and having a baby, things couldn't have been better for us.


End file.
